farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Eagle/FC5
*D50 "Sovereign" - Complete the Hambearger Live Event |attachments = *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight |stats = *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 9/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 3/10 *Handling: 4/10 |magazine = *8 Rounds *10 Rounds (Extended Magazine) |variants = *D50 *D50 "Sovereign" }} The D50 returns again in Far Cry 5's Hambearger Live Event, with the Sovereign unique version being the first. Unlike the other entries, the D50 in Far Cry 5 uses .50 Caliber ammo instead of standard pistol ammo. This means that it shares the ammo pool other weapons such as the SA-50 or MBP .50, and is limited to 25 rounds in total reserve on average, unless the Guns for Hire Hoarder perk is applied. Prior to the 1.9 patch, its alternate ammo type was armor-piercing pistol ammo rather than armor-piercing .50 cal ammo, which was cheaper and had a higher ammo cap, but it is now restricted to using armor-piercing .50 cal ammo. D50 = The D50 is a semi-automatic .50 Caliber handgun that appears in Far Cry 5. The D50 can be fitted with an optical sight, an extended magazine, and a skin; however, there is no suppressor option. Gallery Fc5 weapon d50.jpg|The base model D50 as it appears Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon d50 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon d50 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon d50 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon d50 scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Scope Fc5 weapon d50 skin green.jpg|"Hello There Green" Fc5 weapon d50 skin blue.jpg|"Totally Blue" Fc5 weapon d50 skin yellow.jpg|"Do You Like Yellow" Fc5 weapon d50 skin red.jpg|"Do You Like Red" Fc5 weapon d50 skin purple.jpg|"Nice and Purple" |-| D50 "Sovereign" = The mission reward for the Hambearger Live Event, the D50 "Sovereign" is the unique variant of the D50 in Far Cry 5. The Sovereign can use one of several different sights, an extended magazine, but no skin options like the other Prestige items. Gallery Fc5 weapon d50sov.jpg|D50 "Sovereign", the personal reward for completing the Hambearger Live Events Fc5 weapon d50sov scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon d50sov scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon d50sov scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon d50sov scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Scope Trivia *The Desert Eagle has appeared in most of the main games in the Far Cry series, although with a different name every time - in Far Cry and the remaster the weapon is respectively called "Falcon 357" and "Jungle Falcon," while in Far Cry 2 it is called the Eagle .50. *Judging by its name, description and power, the D50 is most likely chambered in .50 AE (Action Express). However, in-game, it uses eight round magazines while the unmodified real-world .50AE counterpart uses seven round magazines. *With the 2 Tone Black paint, the D50 looks just like the "Pistol" in Just Cause 2. *With the Chrome paint, the D50 looks like Far Cry and Far Cry 2 versions of the gun. *Other Ubisoft games, such as ''Watch_Dogs'', ''Wildlands'' and ''Siege'' use the same name for the pistol. *In real life, there are several variants of the Desert Eagle; rounds it can be chambered in include (but are not limited to) .50 Action Express, .44 Magnum and .357 Magnum. *In the Polish version the base variant is called "D50 "Showstopper".